Another Life
by missaheartbeat
Summary: Stupid Little Vampires. The cullens have a great life, until things get messed up. A rogue vampire changes a local tearaway teen, who doesnt understand his life now. More will become apparent soon.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to have a little change for a while, don't worry I will go back to true star in a couple of days or weeks. I have started the next chapter, and got the following chapters kind of planned out. But this idea and many others have been buzzing around my head, and they are keeping me from writing anything else. **

**So, basically this is a different version of twilight all the usual characters are in it. Just a few things have been swapped round etc. **

**In the beginning**

Living on hundred and twenty years as a vampire has had its ups and downs, a lot of this has been down to be awesome and not-so- awesome family. You couldn't wish for better parents, Carlisle and Esme have been mum and dad for the whole of my vampire life, you couldn't wish for better parents. They are both kind, heart-warming (even when you don't have one), emotional and all the rest you could imagine in your perfect parents, they are better than either of me real parents ever where. My brothers and sisters, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, are not only family but my best friends, I don't have a favourite out of any of them they all have their own special qualities, just like Carlisle and Esme.

When I got home, after the vampire attack, I didn't know what had happened. I had been lying in a nearby forest for what seemed like days, in pain, no agony. I felt like I was dying over and over again, and yet I wasn't I was laid there. Couldn't move, hear, smell, taste or see much. It was like all my senses had died and I was just left motionless. Looking back, and reading so many books and seeing so many movies, the only thing, I could compare the feeling too. Is in Harry Potter, when the dementers come along and suck all your feelings out. I think it was a lot, worse than that. After 3 solid days and nights, I eventually awoke, regaining all my senses (which were better than they had ever been) feeling thirsty but it wasn't the same kind of thirst for water. It was blood.

I got home, fortunately it was that late, that I didn't see anyone else. My parents were in hysterics when I walked through the door. It was usual to wake up in the morning and find me not laid in my bed and maybe not see me until the next morning, but for three days both parents were having a fit. I didn't bite them or anything luckily, although they were that mad they sent me away, saying I was a liability and they couldn't trust me. They sent me off to help out at the local hospital, of all places. I took one look at those dying patients and ran as far as I could. Until, I ran into a young doctor, he had smelt me when I had got to the hospital and was just as confused as I was. I really did not know what was up with me, I would just smell blood even in the humans and even if it was miles away. Something had happened in that forest and I did not know what. But Carlisle helped me find out.

He told me to go and wait out side, as far away from the sick, bleeding patients as I could get and come back at 6pm on the dot and he would help me. So I did just that. He took me home to his house in the countryside away from the busyness of the city. Carlisle basically taught me all he knew about vampires, since then. It was a bit weird at first, I mean I couldn't get used to it. I would never have a real food meal again that I would enjoy, I had so many new talents, the best senses I had ever had, the list of thing would go on. But Carlisle is now my dad, after my biological parents sent me away. The rest of the family followed after a couple years, first Esme and then Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. We are an odd family I have to admit.

We sit there at lunch barely eating anything, get the best grades in all of our classes and never really talk to anyone else. This is the best choice I have ever made. It was not my choice to become a vampire, I might not ever know who changed me. But, my family all died due to cholera, a couple of years after they sent me away and I moved to Carlisles. By then we were living in highlands of scotland, instead of London, I went back briefly to salvage anything left of my family that I could find, all I cam back with was a small chest full.

I am a one hundred and twenty year old vampire stuck in the body of a 17 year old. I have amazing control around humans, I hunt like a cat, I can mentally block powers.

I am Bella Cullen.


	2. Just Another Day

Just another Day

Vampires cant sleep, I just choose to have a bed for decorative purposes, while the rest of my family are in the own rooms doing stuff with their partners, which I do not wish to mention. I lay under my cover looking out of the wall of glass watching the world go by, literally.

"OH, Emmett," screamed Rosalie from the below my bathroom..

Oh, Rose could you just be a little louder I don't think they quiet heard you in Darlington. I looked at my clock on the far wall, 3:26am. Its too early to start getting ready for today I guess, its even too early to have a bath or shower, which would be a bit dangerous at the moment, seen as things might start falling off the walls, soon. I didn't hate my family for all having mates of their own, but at times like this, I didn't half wish I had my own. I had chances, plenty of chances but, all of them just didn't seem right, somehow. They were either too old, in both terms, just too weird or where after protection from our gifted clan.

I crawled out of the 'decorative' bed, over to my desk, grabbed my mp3 player and my headphones and crawled back into bed. When, certain things were happening, there was only one way to drown them out.

* * *

I was woken up (out of my daze), sometime the next morning to find all my brothers and sisters, basically sat on me. I had just closed my eyes and shut myself off to the world, like usual and now Emmett was sat astride of me.

"Ah, piss off Emmett. Your not doing anything like earlier with me!" I tried moving myself, but he was just too heavy, even if I was quite strong.

Roses eyes widened, "You heard that Bella?" She was sitting cross-legged to my right.

"Who didn't? We should really get more sound proofing the noise just travels through the walls." Alice giggled from my feet.

"Yeah, I thought loving up here would be quieter, but the noise just travels up."

"Little sis, really, I don't believe you."

"Emmett, seriously! I would have thought you would have realised by now." Sometimes the idiocy from Emmett surprised me.

He sighed, giving up the argument, "Should I sit here all day, or should we go to college?"

"Lets stay here all day, but can you just move a bit your crushing my ribs." I smiled up at my brother, he laughed and rolled off.

"Bella, he doesn't weigh that much, I should know," Rose laughed as she kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"Yeah, you do know. I heard." I smiled sweetly at them both, they knew

Esme entered the room, this time, shaking her head at the mess of my room. "Kids you should really get to college, you don't want to be last on your first day. Bella dear, don't you have time to clean your room, ever?"

"Guess not, but now I'm at college, I'm going to have even less time aren't I?"

"Come on Bella, lets go shopping tonight after college and then we will make time to clean this tip." Alice threw at me, leaving me in the room.

Most of the family had moved out of the room, and were heading downstairs to get ready for college. Last year, me and Alice attended a local secondary school, while the other three went to college. This year me and Alice were going to college with them. We would be first years, while they were in their second. It was particularly hard for Alice, Jasper always had to be in the year above her, because he looked older, so she would only spend one year at college with him. Instead of two like Rose and Emmett. Sometimes, depending on what area we chose we would all go to school and college together.

I was excited to be going to college again, I had chosen subjects that I had not studied before, school was just getting even more boring. It also made me feel less of a pervert type seen as all the students were around my age, if not in theory. College also meant that for one year we would all be together, Emmett would look out for me (he says he has loads of love to share, yeah right) and Jasper and Alice are together. Emmett did actually look after me more, as I didn't have a mate and he was my 'brother', so we looked out for each other. I still hadn't worked out how I protected Emmett from the humans, they can hardly read minds or send electric shocks.

"Bella, come on. We are not going to be late."

"Yeah, hang on. I'm nearly ready." I called down pulling on another pair of jeans, I needed the right look, not slutty, but then I again not plain. First days were the best as we all started to learn who the popular people of the college thought they were. It was the only day of school or college we liked. Well I did.

When, I got downstairs, the house was empty other than Esme, pottering about cleaning. I gave her a hug and headed of outside, everyone was is in the Jeep waiting for me.

"God, Bella. Thought I was going to have to go and drag you out myself, we are going to be late you know." Emmett called from the front.

"Don't talk absolute crap, Emmett. I know for a fact that you never stick to the speed limits, I also know that it takes twenty minutes to run there." I shouted back at him.

"Its your first day!"

"I know where I'm going!"

I was right, he didn't stick to any speed limit, we got there in fifteen minutes, with another fifteen to spare. We parked in the two hour zone, even though we would be here all day, Alice would just warn Emmett, when she saw the parking attendant decide to come over near college.

We walked into college as a family, it was clear we were together in some way, we were all pale skinned, jasper and Rosalie are said to be brother and sister, to the outside world. Although, my apparent brother Emmett is also Rosalie's boyfriend, likewise Jasper was with Alice who was also my sister. It was weird but it worked for us, and they were good excuses when we got unwanted attention. Well, Rosalie and Alice didn't that much as they had Jasper and Emmett. New college, new crowd so we were bound to.

Alice and I walked in front, as we were both shorter, but it looked better. Like we were individual, not like we were following our older brother. Plenty of night we had been around college anyway, looking for rogue vampires that had stepped into our area and started random killings.

We got attention all right, unwanted but it was good. Alice walked slightly in front of me, wearing a Elle vest top, river island jeans, Jimmy choos and carrying a gucci bag. It was like little miss alice had stepped straight of the catwalk as per usual. Guys wolf-whistled and girls double took, unable to believe the fact that Alice Cullen had landed and had the latest catwalk trends, which would probably get taken to an Oxfam shop later and then I would see, someone wearing the of-casts the next day.

Alice had tried multiple times to change me into a oversized brunette Barbie doll, and multiple times failed. I was just happy wondering about in my comfy skinny jeans and a hoodie, although they did have to be new every time, I had to follow the fashion pixies rules at some point. I walked to alice's side in the usual, I didn't get as many glances, but I could account for the collective double takes on my whole family.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie dispersed off to the library as all first-years had tutor first, to get time-tables and other crap. It was the same in every college and school we had ever been to. Although, this one was different, more grown up in a way, and more brighter. Alice was the next one to leave me as I started to climb down the stairs to the basement. I had already passed all three sciences, maths, all languages like, at least seven times over, it was starting to get to repetitive. I could teach the teachers, a thing or two and predict a question even without Alice next to me. The college this time was really up-to-date, one of the best in the country actually. This year decided I wanted a change. I was quite artistic when I put my mind to it, so I was going to study graphics, media, ICT and film studies. It was a nice blend, and I would see Rosalie and Alice at points, during my classes they also studied subjects in the art department. Alice had pre-looked of course and saw that the three of us would be there at the same time, just in different classes. I had also never really studied films that much, just watched them over and over again.

Even walking on my own, guys stated at me, in my human-self I was quite quiet and wasn't one to start a conversation. I reached the classroom and pushed the door open and found a seat at the end of the U-shaped tables, right on the end, opposite the door and waited for the rest of the class.

My phone vibrated urgently in my pocket, flicking it open it read,

Alice:

_meet u outside the library break, has ny1 tried 2 talk 2 u yet?_

I replied back,

_okay, no not yet, no1 here. I told Emmett we wud b 2 early._

The door opened as I finished off my message and three tall guys came in closely followed by two girls. They were that close when the guys stopped to look at me the girls nearly walked into them.

I went back to reading my seriously battered book, I stuffed in my bag, before we left. The girls started talking again, to grab their attention back, "So Edward, will you be trying out for the college football team?"

"I don't know I'll have to see who else is going for it." Edward replied back, not really bothered.

"hey, did you see that big guy in the library. I would not want to go against him in a match, but did you see the blonde lass next to him. I thought I would never see a real life barbie doll, now I have seen two in the space of .." the guy looked at his watch, "like 10 minutes."

I never looked up from my book, to see anyone's reaction, it was the same in every school and college.

A few more crowds of teenagers came in, a few from our old school. Who I could hear, were passing on the gossip about my family.

"Oh, she's Bella Cullen. She was in my class, last year. Her parents, well adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, moved up from Cardiff, he's a doctor......their a bit weird, don't really talk much, but really brainy.....has a sister too, called Alice. She'll be here somewhere with her boyfriend jasper.... older brother, called Emmett I think, who's like weirdly going out with Jasper's sister Rosalie."

"Oooh, you'll have to point them out at break, so what about her. Does she have any boyfriends?"

"Plenty of guys asked her but she turned them all down. But, she did have some of the best excuses I have heard ever."

A young woman walked into the room, with an arm full of papers, boxes and dropped them on the desk at the front of the room.

"Okay guys, I'm Becky your form tutor, all of you will be studying film, this year, right? Lets get on, and go through some stuff."

_'I might as well inquire,' replied she, 'why with so evident a desire of offending and insulting me?'_

"Bella Cullen...."

_you chose to tell me _

"Yes"

_that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character?_

"Oh are you related to Emmett and Jasper?" I looked up from my book, a little surprised to be recognised and talked to.

"Erm, yes."

"You have a lot to live up to, Jasper got an 'A' last year. In fact didn't all three of your older brothers and sisters get 'A's." She sounded like she was quite a Cullen family enthusiast.

"Yes, they did."

"I hope you do the same then....Edward Masen"

"Yep"

"Jessica Stanley.."

"Okay, everyone I want you to turn round to the person next to you and tell them three things they don't know about you."

_Had not my feelings decided against you—_

"Hi, Edward Masen,"

"Huh," I looked up from my book, to see a crooked grin, on a tall guy with messed hair, like he had just got out of bed and came to college, "Bella Cullen." I replied closing my book.

"I play football for the county, I have hundredth of cds and records and....I hate Jessica Stanley, with a passion."

I looked over to the girl I thought he was referring to, and saw dark eyes staring into the back of my head, like daggers.

"Is that why, she is shooting daggers at me. I don't know why she's bothered, its not like I'm attracted to you."

"Oh, your not? I was fighting them off last year."

"Figures, I'm adopted, my adoptive dad Carlisle is a doctor ....and I think Becky," I nodded over to the tutor, "admires my brothers way too much."

**I just wanted to say, this is going to be a bit romantic like Twilight. But, there will be more drama than True Star, like biting and killings. I wanted to try something totally different. Don't worry though I have an idea, in the pipeline for something new, AU, human and bella/edward and I probably will continue with a sequel to true star, when I finish it and maybe this. **

**I am also really really sorry its taking me ages to write anything. College is being crazy, but I finish media is three weeks, graphics at the start of may and ict at the end of may. So ill be back soon, updating like there is no tomorrow.**


End file.
